


Three Sons

by pleasantnonsense



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Episode: SE 02 EP 12, FtM Huey Duck, Gen, Nothing Can Stop Della Duck, Panic Attacks, Supportive Dewey and Louie, Trans Huey Duck, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasantnonsense/pseuds/pleasantnonsense
Summary: Della Duck is home and she's ready to meet her children, but one of them might not be ready to meet her. Or at least, not let her meet the real him.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Three Sons

The kids stood just inside the maner as they watched Scrooge’s teary-eyed display of affection with the duck who had appeared on their doorstep.

It was easy to recognize her from the pictures he had seen, she was wearing the same clothes, even if her hair was longer and one of her legs were metal now. That had to be their mother, Della.

It was only seconds before the heartfelt reunion between the two adults had transformed into a screaming match, and the three brothers inched further behind Webby. They stared on with uncertainty as the screaming match once again turned back into a hug.

Huey could already feel his lungs start to restrict and his hands shake at his sides as Della stepped into the mansion. A brief look to the side and he could see Dewey’s awkward fidgeting and Louie’s fingers already tangled in the drawstrings of his hoodie. His own shaking hands twitched to reach out for his brothers but his attention was brought back in front of him by an unfamiliar voice.

“Where are my…” She started, her eyes finding them as she took a few more steps towards them, Scrooge following behind her. Both of them already had tears lining their eyes. 

“Who’s the cyborg?” He heard Dewey ask, and if he wasn’t so anxious, he might have rolled his eyes.

“Is that..?” He instead heard his own voice ask, needing conformation for what he already assumed.

“It’s can’t be…” Louie added in afterwards and Webby looked back at the three boys.

“Guys, I think that’s your mom...” Webby said, just quietly enough for the three kids to hear her.

Huey looked from Della to Webby and back, expression filled with trepidation as Scrooge gestured out towards her.

“Kids, meet Della Duck.”

And that’s when Huey saw it. The confusion on Della’s face as her eyes went between four ducklings, taking the time to look at Webby as well.

“I-” Della started, her eyes landed on him next as she spoke, “I’m sorry, I don’t know which three of you are mine…” She told them, her eyes going from Huey, Dewey and Louie specifically this time. “You three look identical,” Her eyes land on Webby once more. “But I was supposed to have a girl.”

Huey could feel four sets of eyes glancing at him all at once, and it was too much. Tears burn at the back of his eyes as takes a step away from the rest of the group, then another, before he’s turning on his heal and rushing up the stairs.

“No, Huey wait!” He hears his brother’s call out for him, but he’s already reached the top and turns down the hallway towards their room.

Once he’s made it to the bedroom, he throws open the door and is quick to swing it shut behind him. He takes a moment to look around before his eyes land on the closet and he goes to it, dropping to his knees in front of the mess of things that had gotten shoved in there.

He hears the door open behind him as he’s searching through piles of blue and green clothing.

“What are you doing?” He hears Louie ask, and Huey shakes his head.

“I know I have some old clothes in here _somewhere_.” Huey’s voice is frantic and panicked, not answering their question but instead speaking to himself. He pulls out another green hoodie and tosses it to the side.

“What? Why do you need your old clothes?” Dewey asks but Huey ignores him, still pulling things out from the back of their closet.

One hand reaches up and brushes through his hair, and his brothers can’t help but notice that the hand is shaking as he does.

“Stupid, stupid stupid...” He says to himself, and the younger brothers exchange a look before they walk further into the room.

“Really, what are you doing?” Louie asks as they do, but their brother continues to ignore any direct questions.

After a brief moment of pause, and one more exchanged look, Dewey and Louie sit down next to Huey as he continues to search through their things. Dewey takes a deep breath before he reaches out and grabs each of Huey’s hands in his. The action stops Huey short in his search and Dewey pulls his arms towards him so that he has no choice but to look at them.

Huey keeps his head turned towards the closet for a second, his breathing still erratic, before he turns his head to meet eyes with his immediate younger brother.

His eyes are glassy, with unshed tears lining the bottom lids, and he has a faraway look to them before he makes the conscious decision to focus on Dewey. His expression is desperate, and his breath comes out in panicked little gasps. Dewey realizes as he holds his arms that it’s not just his hands that are shaking. His entire body is almost vibrating in his panic, shuddering with each breath.

“Huey, please…” Dewey says in a voice softer than Huey had ever heard him speak in.

It still takes him a moment to get enough air into his lungs to speak, but when he does his voice is small and shaky and full of fear as the first tears roll down his cheeks. “She’s not going to like me.”

He stays still for a moment while the words settle before he’s pulling out of Dewey’s grip. His head shakes as he returns back to his search.

“What? Why wouldn’t she like you?”

Huey reaches back into the closet and finally pulls out a red dress from the very back corner, leftover from when they had donated all of his old clothes. “You heard what she said. She was supposed to have a girl…”

He holds the item of clothing in his lap, one hand gripped the fabric tight as he stares down at it while the other reaches up to brush through his hair again. His hands continues, pulling phantom hair over his shoulder like he once had before they had cut it all off. “I just want her to like me.”

Louie reaches out to rest a hand over the one of Huey’s that still rested on his shoulder. “C’mon, Huey-” Louie starts, only to be cut off.

“Don’t call me that.” Huey tells him in a small voice.

“Well, we’re not calling you by your deadname.” Dewey tells him and Huey looks up with surprise at the determination in Dewey’s voice. “Your name is Huey, you’re our brother, and if she has a problem with that? Well, we got by for eleven years without her, we don’t need her now!”

Huey is silent for a moment staring at Dewey with uncertainty. “But… But she’s our _mom_ …”

“Yeah, sure, but you’re our brother, Huey, and we’re not about to let anyone, not even our long-lost mother, tell us, _or you,_ otherwise.” Louie tells him, reaching out to set one of his hands over Huey’s.

Tears continue falling down Huey’s face, but his look of uncertainty turns into a hesitant smile and he reaches up to brush them away.

“Now give me this,” Dewey starts, and he pulls the dress away from Huey’s hands before it’s tossed back into the closet. He grabs Huey’s other hand, Louie and Dewey both helping their older brother back to his feet. “And let’s go meet our mom, okay?”

Huey’s legs shake as he stands, holding onto his brother’s hands for support, but he nods, slow at first but then with more confidence. “Yeah, okay. Let’s go meet our mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> she 100% accepts him, just in case you were wondering.
> 
> also i might do a second chapter from della's pov where she actually gets to meet them but idk yet
> 
> anyway, stan trans huey duck


End file.
